Heronoja
The Kingdom of Heronoja (Wanaxarána Heronoja) is a monarchy on northeastern Palkyras It is surrounded by Uvjora to the west; Gimbarish and Iruwasa to the southwest; Siangwaan to the south over the Nereana Sea; Varn Venn and Peren to the southeast; the Dunomin Ocean, the Alban Isles, Anguills, and Pelarin to the east; Nartirion to the northeast; and Baesorja to the northwest. Flag The flag of Heronoja is one of many flags on the world of Jerde that have blue and white colours. The blue background symbolises peace and righteousness, and the white colour stands for purity of deed and race and uniqueness. The shape in the middle of the flag represents the Farano of Heros, a white fern that is used as a symbol of Heronoja's founder and the first of its noble kings. The Farano fern with one broken strand symbolises Heronoja breaking away, either from the cruelty of five other ancient civilisations in their ancestral homeworld, or it being the exception from five other related civilisations that conquered nearby lands. The full moon (represented by a white disk) is another symbol of Heronoja, as it represents its founder, King Heros, whom its people worship as a god. History It was founded by a humanoid extraterrestrial, Heros (or Hairao), who led his people from the devastating wars of his homeworld in search of a new home. The Heronoi people were the result of his people intermarrying with locals, causing them to lose their ability to control the light emitted from their own bodies in dark places. Although the kingdom and its successors thrived and weathered through many disasters and divisions for many millennia, the modern Heronoi nation was formed from rebellions against the Thralondian Empire, who conquered their country and put their people into slavery, occasionally harvesting and killing them to use their blood as an explosive. After centuries of oppression, the Heronoi people revolted and slaughtered many of the Thralondians to achieve their independence. They instituted strict laws (such as forbidding marriage with outsiders and non-Heronoi) out of fear that their enemies might use various methods to oppress them again. Heronoja later became more stable as its economy grew and its people become more educated, but it also faced the problems of criminals kidnapping Heronoi citizens for their flammable blood, and divisions within the monarchy. In spite of these attacks, many Heronoi within and outside the nation also contributed a lot to medical studies using their expertise in such skills. Geography Heronoja is located on a large east-to-west peninsula on the northeastern shores of Palkyras, divided by mountain ranges into a cool temperate zone in the north and a sunny subtropical land of citrus fruit in the south. Government Heronoja is a constitutional monarchy ruled by a King, and governed by a Prime Minister and the Vice Prime Minister. Currently, the monarchy was usurped by the King's brother, who wanted to make the nation more militarised in response to repeated raids and abductions by space aliens. Military Conscription in mandatory for all male Heronoi who have reached 18 years of age, and they serve and train for six months. Demographics Nearly all citizens of this kingdom belong to the Heronoi ethnicity: although they look as White as most of their neighbours -- peach-skinned, blue-eyed, and blond-haired humans -- they are more like hybrids of human and alien origin like most of their Epadwaranai relatives in Randros. Heronoi who are born with other eye or hair colours are considered as Rakolans, as these suggest that their ancestry is mixed. Although the country is officially a Heronoi ethnostate, it has several minorities that are permitted to live within its territory: the native Rakolans, and the Arnadjanai (to thank them for helping them to expel the Thralondian oppressors). All other non-Heronoi cannot become citizens of Heronoja, not even if they are White or Epadwaranai: however, they may enter or stay in the kingdom as visitors, students, teachers, merchants, or diplomatic staff as they do in other countries. Religion Most Heronoi practice a polytheistic religion, with King Heros as their most popular god. Heros (also known as Hairao) was the leader of their people and the founder of their country thousands of years ago, and the interment of his remains at the Moon caused the natural satellite to become a symbol of their people. Other deities of Heronoi religion include: * Ariewi (Heros' consort) * Keweno (the creator of the universe and the high king of the gods) * Iro (the god of fire) and his consort Heri (Heros' sister) * Ruonditai (the goddess of rainbows and beauty) and her consort Grolijo (god of farming) * Tewos (the god of war) and Hiposo (god of peace) * Arija (the goddess of truth and apples. Ironically, some Heronoi kings and queens claimed her as their ancestor) * Aze and his sister Azije (sun deities) * Ano (Azije's husband) and his sons, Anoxo and Asoro (sun charioteers, gods who watch over twins) * Aiwi, Durina, Tarina, and Duzaijan (the Fates, goddesses of life, death, and the seasons) The King of Heronoja and his household are worshipped as living descendants of Heros; however, any criticism of them is permitted as long as it is not obscene. The full moon is considered sacred to all observant Heronoi: on the preceding day, all activity continues past midnight to 6 or 7 a.m. at sunrise, and everyone sleeps until the afternoon. They take a bath, wear white and blue silk robes, and have a dinner. Then, they go to temples at nightfall and bow to the Moon, saying their prayers and thanking the gods, before returning home to sleep. Some people instead keep services functioning during the full moon day, while others (especially minorities and non-observant Heronoi) relax on their extended weekends. On the contrary, any night of a lunar eclipse is a national emergency in all of Heronoja and in parts of Uvjora. Sirens wail throughout the whole country, all business and entertainment (except emergencies) is shut down, and all citizens are advised to hide in dark areas and bunkers underneath temples. It was also during a lunar eclipse when the Thralondians -- their latest conquerors -- devastated their nation, so the anniversary of that night is now a national day of mourning. Red circles -- which may represent lunar eclipses -- Any usage of blood is considered a great sin in the Heronoi religion, as it encouraged Heronoja's enemies to attack its people. Therefore, when a Heronoi felt that there is no other option but to use their blood (such as fuel for a torch or to repel or burn an attacker), he or she would quickly pray to the gods for forgiveness. Heronoi also drain blood from the deceased before they cremate their bodies to avoid polluting the soil, and it takes roughly an hour of contemplation and remembrance for the dead to run out of blood. Some Heronoi resort to meditation to prevent themselves from becoming enraged. Others write their prayers by starting with a glyph in the middle surrounded by an outward spiral of sentences. Culture See also: Heronoi glossary Heronoi culture values self-control and discipline, for these are necessary to avoid being locked in a murderous state of rage that Heronoi would fall under when provoked into excessive anger. In their own berserk mode, they could even kill other Heronoi in the process. That can be one reason why many Heronoi adopted Ald-Ardeschen culture, in trying to make themselves look like gentlemen and ladies to stop themselves from becoming too angry. Because their blood can be flammable, Heronoi are more cautious when approaching anything to do with fire. They always keep their wounds away from flames. Their flammable blood also causes all Heronoi to virtually avoid smoking, and a nationwide ban on all cigars and cigarettes as they might cause the lungs to burst into flame. Chariot racing and jousting are popular sports in Heronoja: chariots are for the more vulgar crowds, while jousting is for those who are more internationally-minded and courteous. Other popular sports include baseball, soccer, polo, bowling, hockey, archery, and spear-fighting. Twins are viewed as a blessing in Heronoi culture, and having twin sons is considered to be a bigger boon. The number six is considered to be auspicious in Heronoi culture. Romantic art -- especially any art involving young, heterosexual and blond couples -- is popular among male and female young Heronoi who find them to be relatable. Other subcultures involve bikes, diners, suits and dresses (emulating Ald-Ardeschen formality), thrillers, and traditional silk robes. In spite of their wariness towards most foreigners, the Heronoi are avid fans of foreign cultures and their arts, owing to boredom from oversaturation to the richness of their own culture. They love dramatic performances that focus more on expressing emotions, and they like to laugh at any aspects of foreign countries that seem "ridiculous" to them (like fandoms, shipping, poor infrastructure, alcoholics, reckless fireworks, and vulgarity). Language The syllabic Heronoi language is the official language of the country. It has its own dialects. Western Heronoi pronounces z as "z" (not "dz"); and Eastern Heronoi pronounces r as "l" and has "sh" as a separate phoneme. Nationalism The Heronoi are also fiercely nationalistic, owing to many years lost to foreign oppression and emulating Baesorja's racialist policies supposedly to protect itself. As a result, their leaders instituted racialist laws out of their fear of being invaded again, such as prohibitions against any romantic or sexual relationships between Heronoi and non-Heronoi, the depiction of such relations, or citizenship for non-Heronoi. Even intimate relations between Heronoi and other White or Epadwaranai people are also forbidden under Heronoi law, punishable by loss of citizenship and exile. However, the Heronoi are taught not to hate people from other races and mixed folk, but to treat them with respect and befriend them. In spite of various strict measures to instill respect to foreigners and their cultures, these did not stop many Heronoi from jeering, distrusting, or looking down on non-Heronoi; associating many outsiders with the occasional incident, disrespect, or abduction. Others are instead drawn towards foreign cultures to the extent that they either save a lot of money to go on visits to other lands, or even emigrate to other countries where the laws are less restrictive. Although some Heronoi also proposed separate facilities for all non-Heronoi (again out of anger over misconduct/abductions) like in Baesorja, their suggestions were rejected because such a measure would be considered as "a waste of time and effort". In spite of this, private facilities in parts of the west and north have separate lanes, seats, and rows for everyone who is not Heronoi. Even White and Baesorthar visitors (the latter consider this to be "normal") are required to go to these designated places; but the Rakolans, Arnadjanai, and all other Epadwaranai are exempted by law, so they can sit next to any Heronoi friends any time they want. Foreign relations Although many Heronoi do not trust foreigners, the kingdom itself prefers cooperation with other countries instead of wasting its own resources and troops on war. However, it is at war with the terroristic Wannaenid Empire and scores of extra-terrestrial civilisations that launch periodic raids to abduct its people and kill them for their blood. When Heronoja was founded, its government looked to Baesorja as a role model. However, its failure to become a true ethnostate and constant condemnation by Baesorjan politicians forced the kingdom to turn towards other Epadwaranai nations for help. Diplomatic relations between the two kingdoms still continue to this day, but are still soured by both nations' poor attitudes towards each other. In spite of their wariness towards foreign people and their fervent nationalism, the Heronoi gladly donate medicine to people in poorer nations, educate them, and (in some cases) help their countries adapt to climate change. Among the reasons for doing so include actually trying to help people, securing more allies for their kingdom, and making sure that people do not need to immigrate to Heronoja. Such programmes are considered controversial in some parts of Heronoja, who consider them to be "wasting economic effort". Favourite countries Pinoguni The Heronoi regard this island nation as a dreamy counterpart of their country in a distant continent, to the extent of calling it "Counter-Heronoja", "the other Heronoja", or "Solar Heronoi". The Pinogunians have similar views of Heronoja as a nation of classical art and gentlemen. However, many Heronoi can get easily offended by teasing remarks about how their syllabic language would sound "cute" to Pinogunian ears. They still enjoy gökase for its tropes about mechas, slapstick relief, people in suits, tales of saburabi and other knights, and amusing mockeries of classical settings. Furthermore, they like Pinoguni for its tea, rice dishes, locomotives, battleships, and intricate Jamatöki clocks. Marnos Many young Heronoi like to go there to study art. Siangwaan, Josol Popular vacation spots for their tropical climate, rich cultures, and rapid modernisation. Trivia * Heronoja was inspired by Mycenaean Greece and Victorian England. The author was interested in how the transcription of Linear B's syllabary for Mycenaean Greek seemed similar to Japanese, so he created the Heronoi language in roughly 2015 from both languages and a bit of Latin. ** The name "Heronoja" was inspired by the Quenya phrase "Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalima!", which Frodo used while navigating Shelob the Spider's lair in The Two Towers. The phrase means "Hail, Earendil, brightest of the stars!" *** In another way, the Heronoi people themselves seem closer to "high elves" in fantasy literature. *** Heronoi society and policy towards immigration was also partly based on Japan and South Korea. ** Three protagonists from Heronoja -- Bonosa the antique-seller and his brother Tesomyro, and the tormented runaway prince Tiribaku -- were inspired by Flam, Flim, and Blueblood, respectively. Their story involves trying to get rid of a cursed cup. * Heronoja's name should be pronounced as "HEH-roh-noh-yah" (ˈheɾonojʌ). Category:Countries Category:Monarchies Category:The Free World Category:Main settings Category:Early Rabydosverse ideas Category:Peculiar Rabydosverse nations Category:Ethnostates Category:Dictatorships